It's A Love Story Baby Just Say Yes
by hotaruchan2002
Summary: Inspired by Taylor Swift's song Love Story, my first Kari fic.Kari for those of you out there is Kate/Ari ship.


It's A Love Story Baby Just Say Yes

Written by: hotaruchan2002

A/N: Alright, my first attempt at a Kari romance. Quite frankly, I fancy the Kari ship, and this fic was inspired by Taylor Swift's song Love Story. Anyways, thanks to my great muses, GundamDelta6 and my always there for me Meg the Fierce Lady. Many hugs to them.

Couples danced around the floor, the quartet playing soft music. The candles cast soft shadows across the walls of the ballroom. A young brunette stood near the stairs, watching the masked guests move around the room, every now and then saying hello to her. She sighed, however, feeling alone in a room full of people. She wanted to leave, but it was her birthday celebrations, and leaving wouldn't be the polite thing to do.

"The lady of the hour should not be standing alone in the corner." A young man's voice said from beside her. Turning, the woman looked at the masked young man beside her. He appeared to be maybe a year or so older than her, short dark brown hair and exotic brown eyes shining back at her through his mask.

"This lady does not seem to have a dance partner, nor someone to converse with." She replied, giving him the proper curtsey. "I do not believe we have met though."

"Ah yes, where are my manners?" He said, shaking his head. Dropping into a graceful bow, he pulled up and looked at her. "Lord Ari David." He spoke eloquently, taking her hand and placing a delicate kiss on it.

"Lady Caitlin, it is a pleasure to meet you Lord Ari." Caitlin blushed, quite surprised at his proper etiquette.

"Lady Caitlin, a very beautiful name for a beautiful lady." Ari spoke, a smile on his lips. "Would you care to dance?" Normally, Caitlin wasn't one to actually dance, but there was something about this young man that intrigued her.

"Normally, I would be inclined to decline your offer," Caitlin smiled, trying hard to hide a girlish giggle. "But since you have asked so politely, and you intrigue me Lord Ari, I think I shall say yes." She extended her gloved hand to Ari, which he took before leading her towards the dance floor. A murmur ran through the crowd as the two began to dance, most shocked that Kate was actually dancing.

Standing on the sidelines, two young men watched Kate, intrigued by the man she was dancing with.

"Who is that young man our sister seems so besot with?" the older of the two inquired, watching his sister carefully.

"I do not know, Anthony, but she does seem to be rather content," the other replied, also watching.

"I believe we must find out, Timothy, who he is. Father would want to know as well." Tony nodded, as a young brunette moved to Timothy's side.

"Timothy, I believe you owe me a dance." She spoke, a smile on her lips.

"I believe I do, Lady Katherine." Tim replied, taking Katherine's hand. "A husband's duty is never over." He chuckled, leading his wife to the dance floor as well. Anthony shook his head, currently glad that he was not yet married. Although he was the oldest out of all of them, he was still unwed, having not found a suitable match. A tug on his coat tail cause him to look behind him into a pair of big blue green eyes.

"And what may I do for you little lady?" he smiled, stooping down to her level. He had to admit, his youngest sister was absolutely adorable and he loved her to death. She leaned in and whispered in his ear. "Well, even though it is past your bed time, I suppose you can have one dance before the maid comes looking for you," he teased, holding out his hand for her. She giggled as she took it, and Tony scooped her up and moved to the dance floor, spinning her around.

Watching from a small gallery above the ballroom, an older couple watched.

"Look how happy they are, Jethro." The woman smiled, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Yes, our children are happy, which is all I ever wanted for them. It's a shamed Abigail is suffering a headache and could not join the festivities. I know she would have enjoyed herself." Jethro smiled, holding his wife close. "I love you Lady Shannon."

"I love you as well, Lord Jethro."


End file.
